On-load tap changers employing mechanical switching contacts, which are in oil or in a vacuum, for switching over from one winding tap of a tapped transformer to an adjacent winding tap are known from the prior art. However, new on-load tap changers use semiconductor switches for these switching-over actions. Not only maintenance of, but also repairs to such semiconductor switches are expensive and time-intensive and represent a significant challenge.